


Corruption

by Lunagirl15



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Implied Sexual Content, No Dialogue, Not Canon Compliant, Possible Character Death, Seduction to the Dark Side, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:47:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27336646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunagirl15/pseuds/Lunagirl15
Summary: His dark eyes held so many promises.Desire, Indulgence, Fulfillment, Destruction.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Tom Riddle





	Corruption

**Author's Note:**

> Hello !  
> I hope you enjoy this short little Tom/Hermione drabble.  
> First post on here.  
> This was fun to write. Thanks for reading!  
> I own nothing.  
> Just playing around in J.K. Rowling's universe.

His dark eyes held so many promises.  
 _ **Desire, Indulgence, Fulfillment, Destruction**_.  
His lips spilled pretty words across her skin.  
 _ **Velvet words slithering and coiling around her.**_  
His hands stroked rhythmically gentle coaxing.  
 _ **Hands drenched in blood and death.**_  
His smile was perfect.  
 _ **One of triumph and cruel seduction.**_  
His kiss was sure and intoxicating languid.  
 _ **Demanding and possessive.**_  
Such pretty lies his body told her.  
 _ **That they were meant to be one, that she was his.**_  
Her own body is betraying her.  
 _ **Give in; feels good. His.**_  
His name was innoxious.  
 _ **It wasn't his real name. He had made one for himself; she won't say it.**_  
She sees past his mask.  
 _ **He is death, sin, a fathomless void.**_  
He buries himself inside her.  
 _ **He is poison acrid and black under her skin.**_  
She is tight around him, stretching and clenching.  
 _ **She is damned, he is quicksand, and she is sinking.**_  
His skin is smooth, marble perfection.  
 _ **It's supposed to be like ice, but it burns against her.**_  
Her pleasure is building.  
 _ **It's a cliff, and he throws her over.**_  
He plummets after her.  
 _ **They lay there in darkness and death and ecstasy.**_


End file.
